


I thought you'd never ask

by realsenunnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Suggestive Themes, airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realsenunnie/pseuds/realsenunnie
Summary: Inspired by some airport fashion!
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader
Kudos: 5





	I thought you'd never ask

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally posted on Tumblr two years ago; 
> 
> https://real-sen-unnie.tumblr.com/post/167878386597/i-thought-you-would-never-ask
> 
> Hope you like it!

Wearing the grey dress he liked, you stood there waiting nervously. 

It had been half an hour since his flight had landed so you knew he would be coming out of arrivals anytime soon.

Your left hand brushed away some stray hair before rejoining your right hand, which was holding a bunch of flowers. You eyes were scanning the crowd exiting the duty-free arrivals area and widened when you saw him come through the large doors.

He was wearing his usual get up of black jeans, paired with a black leather jacket. You watched as his eyes scanned the area looking for you, and when he caught your eye, his expression was filled with different emotions all trying to convey different messages at the same time.

On their own accord, your feet started walking towards him and you held out the flowers you had bought for him.

“Hi Hoseok,” you whispered softly.

Without saying a word, he grinned at you and took the flowers from you before engulfing you in a tight hug, arms circling around your waist. 

He first snuggled close to your neck before abruptly pulling away and looking at your face. With his free hand, he grabbed your chin and pulled you into a fiery kiss, hints of urgency behind it. You arms tightened around his neck when you kissed him back a second later.

The hand on your waist moved to your lower back, dangerously close to the bottom on your spine. Before it could go any further, you heard his friends in the back shout crude things in the middle of the terminal. You had forgotten they had been with him.

Pulling away from him completely, you laughed whilst blushing slightly. They all looked very happy and relaxed as you walked to greet them with friendly hugs before returning to your boyfriend’s side. 

You both walked hand in hand, with everyone else trailing behind you, to the van you had rented to get everyone home. You let everyone sort out their luggage and climbed into the van whilst you sat in the driver’s seat and waited for everyone to settle down.

“Are you going to be okay driving?”

You whipped your head to the side looking at your boyfriend and nodded at the gorgeous man. Looks of worry were evident on his tired face but you just nodded to answer him. He got into the seat next to you and squeezed your thigh. 

“Are you sure?” he questioned again.

“Babe, I’ll be fine – I’ve got my hip brace on,” you stated, giving his nose a kiss. 

Once you had checked everyone was secure in the van, you started the engine and released the hand brake before stepping on the gas to start the ride back home.

You dropped the gang off to their shared apartment and followed them up. You watched as they scattered around the place doing what they needed to do first before turning in for the night.

From behind, you felt your boyfriend’s arms wrap around your waist whilst his face snuggled into your neck. Stroking his hair with your left hand, you relaxed as he kissed your neck.

Without warning, he quickly whipped you around and picked you up, firmly holding your hips. You yelped in surprise and automatically put your arms on his broad shoulders before he had put you down looking worried. 

“Did I hurt you?” he questioned.

“No” you said, putting your forehead on his.“ You just surprised me; I didn’t expect you to lift me up.”

He nodded, running a hand through his platinum blond hair. 

“Let me take a quick shower, get my things together and we’ll get out of here” he stated.

“I thought you’d never ask” you giggled, giving him a suggestive look.


End file.
